


Matt's New Friend

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 9 year old foggy, 9 year old matt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jack is a good dad, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Playdates, Trans Character, Trans Foggy, Trans Foggy Nelson, give him credit he's trying, it's cute, it's fun, yes foggy is showing up earlier than canon but they're cute as kid friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part ten of Snapshots, in which Matt makes a new friend. That friend is Foggy Nelson because it's an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt's New Friend

Jack was worried about Matt. He thought about his son while he folded some laundry. He didn't really have friends at all. Jack had had friends when he was in 5th grade, was he doing something wrong in stressing how much Matt needed to study? Did his son not think having friends was important? He paused, a half-folded shirt hitting the bed. Did nobody want to be friends with his kid because Matt was blind? Jack frowned, debating whether he wanted to talk to his son about it. He pretty much had to, he figured. 

The potential situation had a surprising resolution, Jack found the next day. He waited outside Matt's school to walk him home and was pleasantly surprised when Matt walked out next to someone Jack had never seen before. The kid hugged Matt before walking off in the other direction. Matt seemed to have a new friend. 

Jack cursed when he realized that he had left the camera at home. 

*** 

"So, who's your new friend?" Jack asked at dinner that night, sliding the bowl of pasta across the table for Matt to take. Matt answered as he spooned pasta onto his plate. 

"Foggy Nelson. He just switched schools and moved into my class." 

"The school year's almost over, why'd he move now?" Jack asked. 

"Didn't say. But he sits next to me in class because our last names are next to each other and he's nice." 

"Yeah?" Matt nodded. 

"Yeah. I think he tried to pass me a note during math, but then he got embarrassed and ripped it up." Jack smiled at that. 

"So he's not trying to avoid you?" Matt frowned. 

"Why would he do that?" 

"I don't know." Jack replied. "But the other day, I was thinking about the fact that you don't mention friends a whole lot." 

"Oh." Matt scooped pasta into his mouth. "Because I don't really have any." 

"I noticed. I was wondering if it was because I tell you to study too much." 

"You were wondering because I'm blind and you think people avoid me, weren't you?" Jack blinked. 

"Why would I think that?" Matt shrugged uncomfortably, blushing a little and shifting in his seat. 

"You just.. you didn't sound like you were saying everything for a second." 

"Well," Jack sighed, taking a sip of his water. "I'm not going to lie, I was wondering that too. But I know you, Matty. If you wanted to have friends, you'd have plenty. I don't gotta worry about you too much because you're a good kid. You know what you're doing." Matt smiled, ducking his head. 

"Stop it, dad." 

"You're probably more responsible than me." Jack smiled. 

"You know that I am." Matt retorted. 

"That's what I just said." 

"You said probably." 

"Okay, well, you're definitely more responsible than me. That what you wanted to hear?" Matt laughed. 

"No." Matt's ears turned red. Jack smiled. Matt's ears always turned red when he was trying to lie. 

"Don't lie to me Matty, you're a terrible liar." 

"Fine." Matt rolled his eyes. Jack chuckled, and Matt started asking him about his work. The rest of the dinner passed easily, and they cleaned up, Matt putting away the leftovers while Jack did the dishes. As Matt started to disappear into his room to do his homework, Jack stopped him. 

"If you ever want to have a friend come over, you can do that. You know that, right?" Matt nodded. 

"Yeah, I know." 

*** 

Matt was eating lunch by himself when Foggy sat down across from him, his paper bag thumping onto the table. 

"Can I be your friend?" the new student asked, leaning on the table. 

"Um. Okay." Matt raised his eyebrows. "You really want to be my friend?" Foggy nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yeah, I do. And I'm nodding too, because I want to be your friend." he added, smiling a little. "Now I'm smiling." Matt offered a small, tentative smile in return. Foggy grinned even wider. He hadn't had any friends in a while, just bullies. He really wanted to make a friend in the new class. Matt was quiet, and safe. Matt hadn't really talked to anyone else in the class. Matt looked like he needed a friend. And Matt wasn't going to look at him and tell him that he was a girl. Because he wasn't, and Foggy knew it, even if nobody was going to believe him if he tried to tell them. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Foggy smiling to himself because he had a friend now. 

"Is your real name Foggy or is it just a nickname?" Matt broke their companionable silence a few minutes later after he finished his sandwich. Foggy frowned a little, not wanting to tell Matt his real name. When he moved into the class, he had begged the teacher to introduce him as Foggy. He told her that nobody called him his regular name and that he liked it when people called him Foggy better. The teacher had laughed and introduced him as Foggy, just like he asked. 

"Foggy is a nickname and I like it better than my regular name." he replied finally, heart hammering in his chest. He had just made a friend, he wasn't about to lose him. Matt nodded. 

"Okay. I'll keep calling you Foggy." He took a sip of his juicebox. "I have another question." 

"Yeah?" 

"This is going to sound weird, but what do you look like?" 

"Why would that be weird?" Foggy asked curiously. Matt shrugged, keeping his face down as he focused on opening the cup of pudding he had pulled from his lunch box. 

"People don't ask other people what they look like." he mumbled, turning red. 

"Yeah, but if you can't see and you want to know, you should ask anyway." Foggy pointed out, glancing down at his tshirt and jeans. Matt shrugged again. He never bothered asking his other classmates what they looked like, but he wanted to know if he was going to be friends with Foggy. 

"Umm..." Foggy started, chewing on his lip as he tried to figure out how to describe himself. "I have kind of long hair, and it's like brown and gold-" he paused. "Do you know colors?" He asked, not sure if Matt was going to know what he was talking about. He remembered reading about Matt in the newspaper after the big car accident had happened, but he suddenly wasn't sure. 

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "I used to be able to see. I know colors." 

"Okay. Then my hair is like that, and I'm the same height as you, and I have hazel eyes and sometimes they look blue and sometimes they look green." He finished. Matt nodded, committing it all to memory. 

"Okay." he finally said. A few seconds later, lunch was over and everyone started lining up to go back to class. "Did you try to pass me a note yesterday?" Foggy immediately blushed. 

"I forgot you couldn't see and I asked if you wanted to be my friend then." he said quickly. 

"Why do you want to be my friend so badly?" 

"I don't know, I thought you looked lonely." _And you probably won't bully me_ , he thought. 

"I'm not lonely." Matt replied stubbornly. 

"Oh." Foggy took a hesitant step backwards. "Do you have other friends and you don't want to be friends with me?" Matt shook his head a little. 

"No, I want to be your friend. I don't have any friends." he bit his lip. "I'm glad we're friends." 

"Me too, buddy." Foggy grinned. 

*** 

The school year was closing out fast. Their teacher focused on talking about all of her students starting middle school, but Matt and Foggy tuned her out. They quickly became inseparable. When Jack walked Matt to school in the morning, Foggy was almost always waiting outside so they could walk in together. It was the same in the afternoon, as Foggy and Matt waited until the other finished putting their homework in their backpack so they could walk out together. They ate lunch together, spent recess together, and Matt passed Foggy notes in class until they got caught and were told to stop. 

Matt was willing to do a lot of things with Foggy. He only hesitated in accepting Foggy's invitations to go to his apartment after school because he still wanted to focus on doing well in class. He was also a little nervous about going somewhere he had never been. Foggy was asking on an almost daily basis, and Matt was running out of ways to say no. 

"Why don't you just invite him over here?" Jack asked one night. He hadn't actually met Foggy, who always waved to Jack when he saw him, but hadn't attempted to introduce himself. "You know the space here, if you're nervous about that. I know it's small, but you have the bedroom and you two can go in there." 

"But he always invites me over there." Matt had pointed out. 

"It ever occur to you that he might not want to invite himself over here?" Matt shook his head. It hadn't occurred to him. 

"Invite him over sometime this weekend." Jack suggested. "You can do your homework before then and we'll have pizza. Sound good?" Matt nodded and Jack grabbed the landline for him so that he could call Foggy and invite him over. 

*** 

Foggy understood when Matt said that he'd prefer if Foggy came to his apartment and agreed to come over that Saturday. Jack straightened up the apartment, cleaning up what he could to make the place presentable. There wasn't much he could do about the general sad state of the apartment, but he tried. 

"Is it because you know where everything is?" Foggy had asked, and Matt had said yes, that it was, but Foggy could come over and they could watch movies or something, whatever he wanted to do. Foggy had excitedly agreed and hung up the phone. 

*** 

When he arrived on Saturday, Jack figured out why Foggy had avoided him. Even as they met, Foggy had half-hidden behind his mom, who walked him over and introduced herself and Foggy to Jack. They sat and talked while Matt and Foggy disappeared into Matt's room, laughing at something or other. 

Foggy's mom called Foggy a girl the entire time, using a name other than Foggy. Jack went with it, mentally wondering which was right if Matt always called Foggy a boy. 

After a few minutes, Foggy's mom left and Jack was left by himself, listening to Matt and Foggy's muffled chatter from Matt's room. Jack made himself a coffee and sat at the kitchen table, focusing on his textbooks for a little while. 

He found himself stuck between two trains of thought. One, Foggy hated his birth name and being a girl, or two, he might have been tricking Matt by saying he was a boy too. Jack didn't like the second train of thought, and he didn't think it made sense, Foggy had been incredibly polite when he introduced himself. There was no reason for Foggy to do that to Matt. 

He was distracted by Matt and Foggy emerging from Matt's room. Jack couldn't help but notice the huge smile on Matt's face and he closed his textbook. 

"What are you two up to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"We were going to watch a movie." Matt said. "You don't care, right?" Jack shook his head. 

"You know where they are." He stood up and grabbed the camera off the shelf while Matt led Foggy to the bucket they kept tapes in. Each one had a label in the corner so Matt knew which was which. Matt let Foggy pick a tape and put it in, settling on the couch and waiting for Foggy to join him. Jack hovered in the doorway, holding the camera and watching the movie start. 

"You picked Beauty and the Beast?" Foggy looked over to Jack and nodded excitedly. 

"It's one of my favorites." Jack nodded and stepped forward. 

"You two care if I take a picture?" Matt groaned, but Foggy straightened up. 

"Is this for those albums that Matt told me about?" 

"They're still annoying." Matt grumbled, and Foggy glanced to him, confused. 

"I think they're so cool. My parents don't do anything like that" Foggy replied. Jack decided that he liked Foggy, his own questions about Foggy's gender aside. Matt smiled a little. 

"Just take the picture, dad." Matt said, and Jack obliged, taking a picture of Foggy's huge smile as he leaned against Matt, whose smile was smaller, but just as genuine. 

Jack put the camera back on the shelf and returned to his textbook. He couldn't listening with a small smile as Foggy described everything that was happening onscreen to Matt. They sounded like they were having a great time. He was glad that Matt finally had a friend. In the ten years they had lived there, that Matt had been alive, nobody had ever come to the apartment to play with Matt. Or, hang out, whatever Matt called it. Apparently fifth graders did _not_ have play dates. Jack ordered pizza a little while later, and Matt and Foggy took their slices and returned to the movie. Foggy continued talking, alternating between describing the action onscreen and talking about whatever crossed his mind. Matt didn't seem to mind at all, laughing and talking with Foggy until they were both ignoring the singing furniture and talking about Batman. 

When the time came for Foggy to go home, Matt and Jack walked Foggy back to his apartment building, Matt holding Foggy's arm instead of Jack's. 

As they walked back, Jack looked down at Matt. 

"So you had fun?" Matt nodded, smiling. 

"Yeah." 

"You going to invite Foggy over again?" Matt nodded again. 

"That would be cool." 

"It would be." Jack agreed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for the beta read. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
